


Shocking her heart

by ChOkiNg_HazArD



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChOkiNg_HazArD/pseuds/ChOkiNg_HazArD
Summary: Herman Carter(The Doctor) × ReaderY/n was a spy for the German country. He was a Insane Doctor for the CIA. unfortunate events happened and Y/N is sucked into a twisted game of Cat and Mouse. with not only other survivors and killers, but with the Doctor himself. And when the Doctor has an obsession, you can only imagine what he'd do to get it and toy with it.W A R N I N GCursing, Dark themes, Gore, and sexual themes will be present. You have been warned●°•~~~~~♤♡♤~~~~~•°●





	Shocking her heart

Their footsteps slow and steady clearly in no hurry as they chatted with one another and laughed. The keys on their belts jiggled and clinked as their guns were held gently in their hands.  


The female in the vents watched intensely. Her e/c following where the males were going until they rounded a corner. Their voices fading along with their footsteps. The hall now completely silent and empty. She released a breath she was holding in before quickly popping the vent seal open. Poking her head out, she looked both ways. It was clear.

She moved swiftly, her hands gripping the edge of the vent as she lowered herself down quietly before fully dropping. Her shoes making gentle Click. The halls were lit a brilliant white from the lights. Her outfit was tight fitting, a second skin. Showing off her curves and figure. But also easy and flexible so she could move the way she needed to. Her hood was up, casting her face into the shadows as her e/c popped out from the darkness.

The women grabbed a small device from her belt, a small red dot appeared a few doors down from her, she walked quickly. Following the device as she got to the door the red dot was on. She put it back.

She grabbed a pin from her small hip bag and bent down, making sure her hood and head wouldn't get in the way of the light. She began to work her magic, her e/c orbs would glance around now and again before finally, she received a satisfying click from the door. Her thin/plump lips twitching up.

The female quickly went into the room. Her eyes fell upon dozen of buttons. Greens, blues, whites, reds, switches. It looked like a control room. 14 tvs were resting, hung up on the wall, some small, some big. She grunted with slight annoyance, this might take a bit longer than she thought.

She moved, rolling the chair out slightly and sitting, quickly her hands got to work. Hacking into their systems, by passing firewalls. She growled as she was passing another lock out screen. "Dear lord how many safe codes do they have set on these?" She spoke softly to herself.

Y/n was Germanies top spy. Always getting what they wanted when they wanted. She had never failed them and she doubted she would now.

A baby blue light appeared with darker lettering, "Access granted." It read.

She smiled in victory as she began to go through their files, taking in as much information as she could. "'Mission spotted leapers'?" She read slightly out loud to herself. She clicked on it and her eyes widened slightly.

"Nuclear war-" she was cut off as her head collided with the desk. Her head went into an instant daze as she tried to look around and lift her head.

"What do we have here?" A male spoke, she realized she was hit in the back of the head with the butt of the males pistol.

Even in her dizzy state she quickly stood and yanked out her knife, twisting to stab the male, to her surprise another came out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist, twisting till she dropped the knife with a yelp and her back was forced against the body guards front.

"Hmm. Take her to the doctor." He smiled kindly. But it was completely fake. Y/n knew it. And she growled before another impact was sent to her head. Forcing her mind into darkness.

~~~~~~~~

"Ugh...." I soft groan of pain escaped her lips as her head lollied around. It felt heavy for a moment before she forced her eyes open. Her E/c were meat with a pair of bluish-gray. They seemed dull. Bored.

"Don't kill her right away Doctor Carter. We need you to get as much information out of her as you can." The other male she had just noticed in the corner finally revealed himself. His brown orbs looked at hers. "Than you can do as you please."

The female wanted to curse and hiss but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. The male in the suit walked over, patting her on the cheek. "I might have a little fun with her before you do doctor." She didn't take that lightly. When he went to pat her cheek again she quickly jerked her head and opened her mouth wide before bringing it down hard. The suited main howled in pain as the female bit into his hand, easily drawing blood from not holding back. The suited man hit her face, causing her head to be yanked to the side.

"Fucking bitch. When we get what we need kill her." He spat to the doctor before storming out. The female was still looking in the direction that her head was smacked in. Blood trickling down her chin, the doctor couldnt tell if it was her blood or the suited mans. "I won't give anything up." She said sternly.

The Doctors eyes shined at the women tied to the chair. Not only was she a pretty little thing, she was lively. Oh, he was going to get joy out of this.

~~~~~~~

Hours had passed and Y/N had came to one conclusion.

"You are fucking insane!" She spat at the doctor as he turned off a switch. The pain in her sides dimmed completely at the power being cut.

She was sweating, her blood felt like boiling water. Her suit clinged to her more than before if possible. Her hair was half out of its ponytail as her panted breathing fill the air.

The Doctor was having more fun with her than he had thought. After three treatment tests his subjects would break and tell him anything he asked. This person before him. The women before him wouldn't crack at all. They were already on their sixth treatment.

Than again, his normal subjects would be bleeding and inpaled with rods and wires. For some reason. He didn't want to break her skin. Not yet at least.

He walked behind her, repositioning the rods against two spots on her back. She was strapped to a chair with an open back so it was no trouble for him. He walked over and turned it on. His insane laughter filled the air as the women's mouth ripped open into a blood curdling scream. He had placed the rods against a sensitive spot located in most people's back. She would feel like it was noodles poking into her over and over again. She jerked and yanked at her restraints.

"Oh, my my my. Now will you talk little doll?" He asked, cutting the power again as he walked over. Grabbing her jaw tightly. She was weak. Drained. Exhausted, but her eyes were still stirn. Glaring straight into his. "Bite me."

Her words were stiff and low. Almost a growl. His lip twitched into a smirk. "Oh, gladly. Where would you like me to bite?" He asked teasingly, before his fingers tightened even more on her jaw. His eyes baring into hers. "Sooner or later you will break. I will break you and I will enjoy every last second of your misery when you do." His voice was low. Threatening. And held a promise to it. It held such a tone that it caused the females eyes to widen slightly. This whole time he was giggling, laughing and just smiling like a psycho, to see his smile vanished scared her even more.

She swallowed her fear and faked a mocking smirk. "Please. If you haven't brok me yet, you won't break me ever. Your little treatments won't work on me. No matter how many times you shock me I won't answer."

He leaned back up away from her, his hands placed behind his back as he watched watched her for a moment. If she wasn't exhausted she would have assumed she saw a hint of amusement in his eyes.

He hummed and turned. "Now. How about we try aga-"

before he could finish he was cut off by an explosion. Not long after many followed. Her cursed under his breath and walked towards the door. Just before he was about to open it, a blast rang through, sending the doctor flying across the room. It didn't send just the doctor across the room. It sent glass, books, papers, science utensils, everything everywhere until it looked like a tornado had just been through.

Y/n was beyond confused but realized when her partner walked in. Dave. He helped her on many missions. Usually just back up when needed. She could definitely use him now.

"Dave!" Her voice was scratchy and harsh from screaming for hours and not having water. Dave rushed over, undoing the restraints and hosted her up onto her feet while having her wrap her arm armround his shoulder. His blond hair a mess as his blue eyes stayed focused ahead.

"You can't escape! I'll find you and I will break you!" the doctor had yelled after them before they vanished and escaped the facility.

Y/n should have felt safe. Miles and miles away from the doctor. But for some reason, deep in her gut she knew he'd be back. He would find her. And only God knows what he will do.


End file.
